


Đoá hồng cuối cùng của mùa hạ

by windrelyn



Series: Eriador [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Sad Ending, Slice of Life, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrelyn/pseuds/windrelyn
Summary: Hành trình nho nhỏ của Gil-Galad và Celebrimbor, khi những năm tháng yên bình chưa tàn lụi ở Eregion, khi bóng tối và bùa mê của Sauron chưa phủ lên trái tim họ.





	Đoá hồng cuối cùng của mùa hạ

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Một chút ngẫu hứng vì cảm thấy hai người này cần được yêu thương nhiều hơn. Tyelpe là tên gọi thân mật của Celebrimbor, bắt nguồn từ tên cha đặt Telperinquar.  
Themesong cũng là tựa fic - The last rose of summer.

_Trong khoảnh khắc, vị Tiên chúa không còn cảm thấy cơn đau cào xé cơ thể. Màn bóng tối ngột ngạt mùi máu và mùi lưu huỳnh ập đến bủa vây ngài. Thế giới rơi thịch vào tĩnh lặng tuyệt đối, như thể vừa có một bàn tay mạnh mẽ xua đi tất thảy những thứ tà ác._

_Là cậu phải không, Ereinion?_

_Ngài mỉm cười qua khoé miệng đầy máu. Bàn tay kia nhẹ nhàng đặt lên vai ngài, toả hơi ấm như buổi trưa cuối hạ nào đó, _ _dường cách đây cả triệu năm đằng đẵng._

"Cẩn thận, Tyelpe!"

Gil-Galad gọi với theo người bạn vong niên đang phi ngựa bạt mạng qua hàng loạt rãnh đất cùng sống đồi lởm chởm đá. Ngài không chắc cậu ta có nghe thấy không, vì gió đang đổi chiều, thốc mạnh vào sườn núi phía Bắc, cuốn phăng những lá cỏ dại mỏng mảnh không đủ sức neo mình - và dĩ nhiên cả tiếng gào của ngài.

Đức vua tối cao của Noldor thở dài, vén mớ tóc rối bời qua mang tai, tức tốc đuổi theo vạt áo choàng đỏ rực thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện sau màn bụi đất bị vó ngựa làm tung lên. _Quân sư trưởng Eregion sẽ không vui chút nào nếu cậu ngã ngựa, Tyelpe._ Gil-Galad chán chường nghĩ, nhớ đến ánh mắt lạnh băng và đôi môi mím chặt của Duvainor mỗi lần Celebrimbor dấn thân vào cuộc mạo hiểm nào đó. Ngài biết ẩn sau vẻ ngoài lạnh lùng ấy là nỗi lo âu thường trực, đôi khi thái quá, bất chấp tiểu Tiên nghịch ngợm năm xưa giờ đã trở thành một trong những Tiên chúa uy quyền nhất Trung Địa.

Họ đã cùng nhau trải qua bao biến động, bao trận chiến khốc liệt lẫn mất mát đắng cay, tất thảy vương quốc cổ xưa đều đã tàn lụi và vùng đất phía Tây đã vùi chôn dưới đại dương cùng những người họ yêu mến. Nhưng vẫn có những điều vĩnh viễn không đổi thay hoặc dao động, dẫu chỉ một phần rất nhỏ.

Như bầu trời sao lấp lánh vẫn trải ngút hàng đêm, như vầng dương đang toả sáng rực rỡ trên đồng bằng. Như mối dây liên kết đã thắt chặt giữa hai trái tim, mà mỗi lần đặt tay lên ngực ngài vẫn cảm nhận được sự hiện diện của nó, rõ ràng hơn bao giờ hết. Rạng ngời và ấm áp như nụ cười của cậu ta.

_Còn một thứ nữa y nguyên không đổi. _Gil-Galad mỉm cười vu vơ, cẩn trọng cho ngựa đi vòng qua một con hào trái khoáy xẻ đôi đường mòn, rộng gần ba sải, dưới đáy hào um tùm cây bụi. _Tyelpe vẫn chẳng biết nguy hiểm là gì._

Vạt áo choàng đỏ kia đã bỏ xa ngài một quãng. Celebrimbor biến mất dưới nếp đồi, rồi nhanh chóng xuất hiện ở sườn dốc phía đối diện, vẫy tay lia lịa. Có vẻ cậu ta đang hò hét gì đó, song đợt gió lồng lộng nãy giờ vẫn chưa lặng đi, lại thêm thói xen lẫn vài từ của Người Lùn ở Moria, thành thử Gil-Galad chỉ có thể đoán đại khái. Biến thể của câu cửa miệng một thời, khi họ cùng nhau khám phá vùng đất ven sông. _Nhanh lên, cậu chậm hơn cả mấy gã Goblin béo phệ._

Ngài nhún vai, tiếp tục thúc ngựa vượt qua rãnh đất mù bụi, thoáng nhớ về những chuyến thám hiểm lúc cả hai còn trẻ. Ëarendil thường đùa rằng giọng Celebrimbor đủ đánh động lũ Orc từ cửa sông Sirion đến pháo đài Angband, và rằng nếu Celebrimbor còn nhắm mắt nhắm mũi phi ngựa, "hai gã Goblin béo phệ" sẽ lại phải nhổ gai găm khắp người cho cậu ta, hoặc kéo cậu ta khỏi đầm lầy đầy sâu bọ nào đó trong chốn hoang vu.

"Tôi thiết tưởng mình phải ngủ được một giấc. Đi thuyền nhiều quá khiến cậu quên cả cách phi nước đại à?" Vị Tiên chúa Eregion giả vờ càu nhàu khi Gil-Galad chậm rãi tiến đến chân đồi. Con chiến mã lông đen mà Celebrimbor chọn dễ mất kiên nhẫn hệt như chủ nhân, bắt đầu bồn chồn gõ móng và xà quần không ngừng trên dốc.

"Vì cậu không giữ bữa trưa và nước. Dẫu bền bỉ đến đâu, Tiên tộc cũng khó thể sống không cần thức ăn nước uống." Gil- Galad đáp trả. Bữa ăn gần nhất trong hành trình là bình minh hôm trước, lúc họ rời thủ đô Ost-in-Edhil. "Có vị Tiên chúa nào muốn nhịn đói nhịn khát từ sáng đến tối do phi ngựa bất cẩn đánh rơi hành lí xuống khe vực không?"

Celebrimbor lầm bầm vẻ bất mãn: "Làm gì có chuyện đó, từng khe rãnh ở đây đều quen thuộc với tôi, ngay cả trong bóng tối hay sương mù. Thậm chí nhắm mắt tôi vẫn phi ngựa được. Sống với mấy lão Tiên già ở Lindon làm cậu nhiễm tật cẩn trọng thái quá. Kiểu này đến tối mai cũng chưa tìm được nó."

_Nó. Một truyền thuyết xưa cũ lưu truyền từ các Tiên Beleriand, hầu như không ai buồn để tâm, vì nó chẳng ẩn chứa phép __màu gì đặc biệt._ Gil-Galad thầm nghĩ. Người bạn vong niên của ngài đột nhiên nổi hứng muốn đi tìm đoá hồng cuối cùng của mùa hạ. Cậu ta quá sốt sắng, đến độ Gil-Galad dù chẳng hiểu đầu cua tai nheo thế nào cũng cảm thấy việc từ chối Celebrimbor là vô cùng tàn nhẫn. Thành thử ngài quyết định tận dụng những ngày cuối cùng của chuyến công du để tháp tùng cậu ta, chủ yếu vì muốn được ở riêng với bạn. Thực tâm ngài không nghĩ sẽ tìm ra đoá hồng kia - hoa hồng dại đã tàn trước khi cơn gió cuối hạ thổi xuống từ những dãy núi phương Bắc, nghĩa là hơn một tháng trước. Đức vua tối cao của Noldor tự hỏi ai đã khuấy động niềm cảm hứng bất chợt này của Celebrimbor.

Gil-Galad ghìm cương sát bên Celebrimbor, kiểm tra dây buộc hành lí và ngọn giáo Aeglos bất li thân. Mặt trời chớm lên đỉnh, nắng cuối hạ từ từ hun nóng triền dốc, nhảy múa lung linh trên những khóm hoa li ti đủ màu quanh họ. Ngài khẽ gạt mớ tóc bết xoà xuống mặt, nhận ra vầng trán cao của người đối diện cũng lấm tấm mồ hôi, dẫu cậu ta ăn vận đơn giản thay vì đóng bộ giáp nặng nề như mọi khi. Chùm nhựa ruồi cài trên mái tóc đen mượt rũ xuống thành một mớ lá héo quắt. Họ đã đi một quãng đường dài, không dừng lại nghỉ lần nào từ lúc mặt trăng khuyết xế về chân trời phía Tây. Song người bạn của ngài không tỏ ra mệt mỏi hay chán nản, niềm hứng khởi kì lạ kia vẫn lấp lánh trong mắt cậu, hệt như làn nắng sóng sánh đổ tràn lên ngọn đồi.

"Nơi này quá trống trải, hầu như toàn cỏ và đá tảng. Nửa bụi hồng dại cũng không có." Gil-Galad nói, đột nhiên da diết nhớ hơi muối biển mằn mặn cùng tiếng sóng vỗ rì rào quanh ghềnh đá. _Mình xa những bến cảng của Lindon hơi lâu rồi._

"Không trống lắm. Sườn dốc phía bên kia chạy xuống một thung lũng nhỏ có suối, cây cối phía đó rậm rạp hơn nhiều." Celebrimbor mỉm cười, lơ đãng lùa tay vào bờm con chiến mã đen tuyền. "Tôi từng đến đây vài lần, từ hồi đi tìm mỏ quặng với Narvi và đám Người Lùn. Nhưng ngựa không thể xuống lòng thung ấy, nó rất dốc và nhiều đá tảng. Nếu muốn sang, chúng ta phải đánh đường vòng hơi xa về phía Tây Nam."

"Tôi chẳng biết gì về những ngọn đồi trước mặt. Vùng đất này... với tôi vẫn là xứ sở hoàn toàn xa lạ." Gil-Galad đáp, đưa tay che mắt cho đỡ nắng, nhìn lên đỉnh đồi rợp bóng nhựa ruồi cổ thụ, chừng hai dặm phía trên. Sườn dốc vắng bóng cây bụi, hầu hết đều tập trung quanh đỉnh như một vành miện xanh thẫm. "Nên tôi quyết định đặt niềm tin vào Tiên chúa Eregion, cậu dẫn đường xa gần tuỳ ý, miễn đừng để Elrond và Duvainor phải phái người tới cứu chúng ta."

"Yên tâm, Ereinion đã thấy tôi lạc bao giờ chưa?" Celebrimbor phá lên cười.

Gil-Galad hơi ngán ngẩm vì mường tượng ra gương mặt khổ sở của Elrond cùng ánh mắt lạnh băng của Duvainor. "Có, hai lần. Khi cậu kéo tôi đi thám hiểm rặng liễu dọc sông Sirion và khi cậu nằng nặc đòi tôi chèo thuyền vào cái vịnh hoang vắng phía Nam Lindon."

"Lần đầu không tính, lúc đó tôi mới đến Nan-tasarion(*)." Celebrimbor đốp lại. "Lần sau là do cậu muốn nhìn doi cát gần hơn. Tôi không quên được gương mặt ngài Círdan hôm đó. Trước khi ngài ấy phát hiện, tôi cứ ngỡ sẽ đắm thuyền đến nơi."

"Tạm dừng chủ đề lạc lối, tôi không thích nhắc về nó giữa vùng đất hoang vắng này. Vả lại bắt lũ ngựa đứng dưới nắng mãi trong khi chúng ta cà kê không phải điều hay." Gil-Galad cố đổi chủ đề. Quả thực hơi nóng giữa trưa ngày một gay gắt khó chịu. Bức tường xanh ken dày cây lá trên đỉnh đồi tha thiết mời gọi hai lữ khách lên tránh nắng. Đứng từ đây, Gil-Galad vẫn nghe được tiếng lũ chim lảnh lót dưới tán nhựa ruồi mát rượi.

Celebrimbor cúi xuống thì thầm vài từ vào tai con chiến mã, đoạn xoay người nhìn theo hướng mắt ngài. "Dốc bên này khá thoải, có thể dẫn ngựa lên." Dứt lời, không đợi ngài kịp phản ứng, cậu ta đã tung mình lộn một vòng trên không, nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống thảm cỏ xanh mượt. "Đua đến đỉnh đồi không Ereinion? Như thời ở Sirion." Cậu hét qua vai và phóng vụt đi, hất tung những lá cỏ dập cùng đá dăm, để con chiến mã thủng thẳng theo sau. Vạt áo choàng đỏ phất qua, rực rỡ như ngọn lửa vừa bừng cháy dưới vòm trời xanh ngút.

"Đến chịu cậu." Gil-Galad chỉ có thể cười trừ, tuột khỏi lưng ngựa và tức tốc đuổi theo vị Tiên đang quá khích bất thường. Cơn gió ban nãy đã quay trở lại, đem theo mùi hương trong trẻo phả xuống triền dốc, luồng khí lưu tựa như bàn tay dịu dàng lùa qua tóc họ.

Mùi hương vẫn tinh sạch, vẹn nguyên như thuở hai Tiên trẻ chạy đua lên rặng thông thơm ngát, bên dòng Sirion lấp lánh ánh ngày.

***  
Nửa giờ sau, họ cùng tựa sát vào tấm thân vĩ đại dãi dầu mưa nắng của cây nhựa ruồi cổ thụ, chia nhau nước từ bao da, cùng thở lấy hơi và cùng gạt đi những lọn tóc đen ướt bết mồ hôi, nhìn xuống vùng thung lũng ngập nắng. Dải núi lam nhạt trải dài về phía Đông, đến khi gần như hoà làm một với chân trời xanh lơ. Gil-Galad để ý vài vệt ánh bạc đánh dấu vị trí những dòng sông đang hối hả xuôi phương Nam, loang loáng sáng giữa trùng trùng lũng đồi thẫm tối, rồi mất hút sau rặng núi mờ sương.

Hai con chiến mã an nhàn gặm cỏ cách đó một quãng, gánh nặng hành lí trên lưng chúng đều được tháo xuống. Họ cũng cởi bỏ tấm áo choàng lấm bụi đường, vắt lên một nhành cây chìa ra. Trong bóng râm, hai sắc xanh thẫm và đỏ tươi vẫn vô cùng nổi bật. Mồ hôi làm vải áo dính sát vào lưng ngài, song Gil-Galad không lấy đó làm khó chịu. Kể từ lúc nhận vương vị, ngài chưa bao giờ cười nhiều như lúc này. Cảm giác thư thái lan toả đến từng ngóc ngách sâu thẳm trong tim ngài, và có vẻ như người bên cạnh cũng đang cảm thấy tương tự.

"Khá đấy Ereinion. Quá khá so với một vị vua ngồi trong cung điện duyệt công văn suốt ngày." Celebrimbor nói trong hơi thở, lơ đãng gỡ một cụm quả ngưu bàng đầy gai móc bám vào gấu quần. Cặp đồng tử lấp lánh sắc sapphire hướng vào ngài, không gợn chút ưu phiền hay xa cách. _Thêm một điều không đổi_. "Có thể cậu đã quên cách cưỡi ngựa, nhưng vẫn còn nhớ cách sải bước. Chỉ chút nữa là tôi thắng cậu, thật đáng tiếc."

"Cảm ơn lời khen. Còn cậu ban nãy giống như được xổ lồng vậy, ngán việc rèn đúc trong lò lẫn đục đẽo trong lòng núi tối tăm rồi phải không?" Gil-Galad vỗ mạnh vai bạn. Ngài để ý một chùm nhựa ruồi đỏ tươi sà ngay tầm với, bèn đứng dậy ngắt lấy. "Bỏ cái thứ quắt queo trên tóc cậu xuống ngay, nhìn khủng khiếp quá."

"Tôi quên mất." Celebrimbor sực nhận ra, bèn gỡ chùm nhựa ruồi héo xuống, lơ đãng xoay nó giữa lòng bàn tay, trong khi Gil-Galad cẩn trọng cài chùm mới cho cậu, gài chắc cuống lá vào vành miện. Đỏ tươi và xanh bóng, nổi bật trên mái tóc đen mượt chảy dài như dòng thác tối. Ở bên nhau suốt thời tuổi trẻ, ngài biết Celebrimbor không thích tết tóc, cũng không thích đeo quá nhiều ngọc - khá trái ngược với niềm say mê tạo tác báu vật của cậu ta. Như lúc này đây, vành miện mỏng mảnh từ những sợi bạc tết vào nhau là trang sức duy nhất của Tiên chúa vùng Eregion.

"Quanh Ost-in-Edhil và Moria hẳn không thiếu thợ thủ công giỏi, cả Tiên lẫn Người Lùn." Gil-Galad nói, lùi lại vài bước để ngắm thành quả, còn Celebrimbor rà tay quanh chùm nhựa ruồi. "Sao cậu không yêu cầu một chùm thế này từ hồng ngọc và ngọc bích, sẽ đỡ tốn công thay mới mỗi ngày."

"Tự tôi làm cũng được. Nhưng tôi không thích." Celebrimbor bỏ tay xuống, và Đức vua tối cao của Noldor tự hỏi có phải mình vừa thấy quầng mây đen vụt qua mắt cậu. Song người đối diện lập tức vui vẻ trở lại: "Chính tôi cũng không rõ nguyên do. Biết sao được, nhà Fëanor chúng tôi vẫn bị gọi là thất thường và kì quặc mà. Tôi biết tính cách đó khiến cư dân Lindon chẳng ưa tôi chút nào."

"Tôi lại lỡ mến kiểu người thất thường và kì quặc. Ví dụ như vị Tiên bạt mạng quá khích đang ngồi trước mặt tôi chẳng hạn." Gil-Galad lẳng lặng nói. "Bất kể các Tiên khác xì xầm sau lưng tôi, bất kể chuyện gì đã xảy ra trong quá khứ, bất kể cậu ta luôn lôi tôi vào rắc rối đi chăng. Chính tôi cũng không rõ nguyên do."

"Ereinion hẳn là đã thích ai đó."

Gil-Galad suýt nữa ngã lăn xuống đồi. "Gì chứ?"

"Thích ai đó, nên mới từ một Đức vua tối cao nghiêm nghị thành một tên Tiên biết nói những lời chảy nước sởn gai ốc. Cậu đang làm tôi sợ đấy. Tiên nữ nào có diễm phúc vậy?" Celebrimbor vươn tay búng vào trán ngài. Tiên chúa vùng Eregion vụt biến mất, thay vào đó là chàng Tiên luôn mỉm cười của những tháng năm trong veo thuở nào. "Kể cũng lạ, thường khi trái tim biết rung động trước ai đó, người ta có khuynh hướng quên mất bạn hữu, nhìn gương Celeborn mà xem. Ít ra Ereinion vẫn còn nhớ đến tôi."

"Cậu say nắng nên nói nhảm rồi, Tyelpe." Gil-Galad càu nhàu, không hiểu vì sao cổ và tai mình nóng bừng, bất chấp nắng không thể xuyên nổi qua tán nhựa ruồi dày đặc. " Nếu đúng như cậu nói, chiều nay chúng ta vẫn còn một quãng đường dài. Nên tranh thủ ăn trưa và nghỉ ngơi trong khi còn có thể."

Celebrimbor không phản đối ý tưởng ăn trưa và nghỉ ngơi. Sau khi dọn sạch đống lá nhựa ruồi khô mục dưới gốc cây, họ nhanh chóng bày biện bữa ăn trên trảng cỏ mát rượi. Giữa chốn hoang vu phía Nam Eriador, có thể coi đây là bữa tiệc khá thịnh soạn, với những khoanh bánh mì thơm phức, mứt quả ngọt ngào, rượu mật vàng óng cùng trái cây chín mọng. Elrond, với bản tính lo lắng thái quá chẳng kém Duvainor, lẽ ra còn chất thêm một túi đồ ăn nếu Gil-Galad không cản. _Chỉ là một chuyến đi chơi vài ngày, chứ không phải hành quân vài năm đâu Elr._ Tuy vậy, lúc kiểm tra hành lí, ngài phát hiện sứ giả kiêm cố vấn của mình vẫn xoay xở nhét thêm dăm quả táo, hai ổ bánh nướng nhân mứt, và mảnh giấy da nhắc _hai người không được bỏ bữa_.

Vị Tiên chúa Eregion như sực nhớ ra chuyện quan trọng gì đó, bèn đứng phắt dậy, vòng qua thân cây và biến mất một lúc khá lâu sau đám cây bụi (mang theo cả dao lẫn kiếm). Mãi tới khi cậu ta quay lại - với nắm bồ công anh lẫn lá thơm đã được rửa sạch - Gil-Galad mới trút một hơi thở nhẹ nhõm, rời tay khỏi thân giáo Aeglos ngài siết chặt nãy giờ.

Celebrimbor tròn mắt, ngạc nhiên trước vẻ nghiêm trọng bất thường của ngài. "Chuyện gì thế Ereinion?"

Gil-Galad đột nhiên khao khát được nắm cổ áo người đối diện. "Tôi phải hỏi cậu câu đó mới đúng, Tyelpe. Cậu làm tôi tưởng kẻ thù sắp tấn công đến nơi, vùng hoang vu này có Valar mới biết thứ gì đang mai phục. Tôi cứ e chúng đã túm được cậu. Hái rau dại có cần phải đem theo cả dao lẫn kiếm không?"

"À, xin lỗi. Do ban nãy tôi vô tình nhìn xuống triền dốc phía này, phát hiện có khá nhiều bồ công anh. Tiệc trưa mà thiếu rau thì thật không phải. Huống gì tôi nghe Elrond bảo đây là món yêu thích của cậu." Celebrimbor giải thích, miệng nói còn tay xếp lá thơm lên từng khoanh bánh mì. "Dao để cắt lá, kiếm để phòng thân, có gì lạ lùng sao? Dẫu vậy tôi vẫn rất cảm kích vì Ereinion _lo cho tôi._"

"Tyelpe..." Trái tim ngài khẽ nhói lên, như bị kim châm. "Cậu thừa biết tôi luôn lo cho cậu mà, tên ngốc bạt mạng. Tôi chỉ cần sơ sẩy là cậu sẽ lại đâm đầu vào rắc rối hoặc lũ Orc lang thang nào đó."

"Vậy nếu ban nãy tôi bị Orc túm thật, Ereinion có tìm tôi không?"

"Bằng mọi giá, ngay cả khi chúng điệu cậu về pháo đài tăm tối bất khả xâm phạm nào đó." Gil-Galad khẳng định. "Ngay cả khi tôi phải bò qua những con hào khô cằn đầy khói độc và leo lên những sống đá sắc như lưỡi kiếm."

"Nghe kịch tính quá nhỉ, rồi đây những ca sĩ sẽ hát về cậu." Tiếng cười của Celebrimbor giòn tan, trong trẻo như thuỷ tinh. Với tâm trạng thư thái, lại đang ngồi dưới vòm trời đổ nắng rực rỡ, dường không có linh cảm hung gở nào đe doạ được họ. "Đừng lo, tôi chỉ đùa thôi. Còn lâu lũ Orc dơ bẩn mới túm được tôi."

Vào buổi trưa êm ả ấy, Đức vua tối cao của Noldor không mảy may biết rằng nhiều năm sau, ngài không thể giải cứu bạn mình khỏi thành trì của Sauron, chỉ có thể bất lực nhìn kẻ thù tra tấn cậu đến chết.

_Ngọn roi tàn nhẫn vung lên, xé toạc không thương tiếc cả da thịt lẫn giấc mơ của vị Tiên chúa._

_Bàn tay ấm áp đặt trên vai ngài lập tức tan biến, và cơn đau quen thuộc lại trỗi dậy, thiêu đốt tận xương tuỷ. Ngài gập _ _người cố chống lại nó, song vô hiệu. Thứ chất lỏng nhớp nháp, tanh sực, ấm nóng chảy tràn xuống chân ngài theo mỗi nhát _ _roi vung, thấm vào nền đất xám ngoét tro bụi. Mắt ngài sưng lên, đau nhức tột cùng, không thấy gì ngoài sắc đỏ quạch gớm _ _ghiếc. Trớ trêu thay, đó từng là màu áo của dòng họ ngài, là ngọn cờ kiêu hãnh tung bay trên Ost-in-Edhil, là niềm tự hào _ _của ngài. Sắc đỏ của máu và lửa._

_Thứ duy nhất giữ ngài không ngã gục là hai sợi xích sắt đang cứa vào cổ tay._

_Kẻ thù vứt ngọn roi sang một bên, thô bạo nắm lấy tóc ngài, kéo giật ra sau, buộc ngài phải ngẩng lên nhìn thẳng vào mắt _ _hắn. Đôi mắt đỏ rực từng mê hoặc ngài suốt một thời gian dài, song lúc này ngài chỉ ước mình có thể móc mắt hắn ra, xé _ _toạc nụ cười tà ác trên gương mặt trắng bệch kia, băm vằm hắn thành trăm mảnh..._

_"Bộ Ba Nhẫn ở đâu?" Hắn rít qua kẽ răng, nghe như thanh âm của loài rắn độc. Bàn tay với năm móng vuốt bén nhọn ghị _ _chặt tóc ngài, đau buốt. Đầu ngài ong lên, nhức nhối, tưởng như sắp vỡ nát. Sắc đỏ chợt tan biến và thế giới lại một lần _ _nữa ngập tràn bóng tối. Song lần này không phải màn đen đặc quánh như trước đây. Ngài có thể thoáng thấy tà áo xanh _ _quen thuộc phất qua. Rất nhanh, song đủ để tiếp thêm cho ngài chút sức tàn. Sắc xanh dịu của đại dương, của vòm trời mùa _ _hạ, của đôi mắt cậu..._

_Cậu ấy đang ở gần, rất gần mình - vị Tiên chúa thầm nhủ. Và ngài thà chết không phản bội người bạn vong niên._

_"Ta không biết. Hỏi vô ích." Ngài gằn giọng, nỗ lực khơi dậy ngọn lửa le lói trong mình. Niềm thù hận lẫn ước vọng hão _ _huyền từ từ thổi bùng nó._

_"Bộ Ba Nhẫn ở đâu? Khai ra và ta sẽ ban cho ngươi một ân huệ, Tyelpe đáng thương."_

_Ngài nghiến răng. Máu chảy tràn từ khoé môi dập nát, nhỏ xuống hoà vào vũng máu dưới nền. Chỉ hai người có quyền gọi _ _ngài là Tyelpe...hay đúng hơn, cái tên thân mật ấy thuộc về họ. Chứ không phải tên ác ma nhơ bẩn trước mặt ngài._

_"Ta không biết." Ngài nhắc lại, trong khi năm móng tay kia đâm mạnh vào ngực. "Dẫu có biết ta cũng không phản bội Trung _ _Địa. Cứ giết ta đi. Ngày tàn của ngươi rồi sẽ đến, sớm thôi."_

_"Giết thì dễ dàng cho ngươi quá."_

_Luồng sáng trắng lạnh lẽo nháng lên, một nhịp tim đập trước khi lưỡi kiếm xuyên qua vai ngài._

_Thế giới vỡ tung, tan ra thành nghìn mảnh. Ngài thấy mình vươn cánh tay bị xiềng, cố với lấy mảnh vỡ có tà áo xanh thấp _ _thoáng sau màn tối. Ngài không thể nghĩ đến cậu, bởi e ngại Sauron sẽ đọc ra điều ngài cố giấu. Nhưng ngài vẫn có thể _ _bám víu lấy sự sống bằng những giấc mơ chớp nhoáng._

_Những giấc mơ, nơi họ còn có thể cùng nhau cười vang dưới ánh ngày rực rỡ._

_Nơi đoá hồng cuối cùng của mùa hạ vẫn đang toả hương._

Sau bữa trưa, hai người thoải mái ngả lưng dưới gốc cây, nhìn lên những mảng trời xanh lấp loá ẩn hiện sau màn lá, đếm từng chùm nhựa ruồi đỏ ối, trò chuyện về đủ các chủ đề, từ lớn lao đến nhỏ nhặt. Dư âm của chuyến đi, của hàng trăm câu chuyện gẫu không đầu không cuối, của thứ rượu mật vàng sánh khiến Gil-Galad thấy hơi ngây ngất. Ngài đột nhiên nảy sinh cảm tưởng mình có thể nằm lại đây - cái thế giới bé nhỏ bình yên chỉ có hai người, bao lâu cũng được, không cần mục đích và không màng đến dòng thời gian hối hả chảy trôi ngoài kia. Song thật đáng tiếc, vành miện vẫn đang trĩu xuống sau đầu họ, nhắc nhở về gánh nặng trách nhiệm của người lãnh đạo.

_Nếu không thể níu giữ thời gian, ta nên tận hưởng từng khoảnh khắc._ Gil-Galad thầm nhủ, mỉm cười nghe Celebrimbor huyên thuyên về kho báu trong lòng Moria, về những cây cầu vĩ đại bắc qua khe vực và những căn sảnh bao la chạm trổ kì công, về dòng thác trước cổng, về những bậc thang đẽo vào vách đá dựng đứng, về tiếng búa bổ, đe rung, tiếng đàn hạc vàng ngân nga bên sáo bạc, cùng ánh sáng lộng lẫy của bạch ngọc và Mithril. _Chỉ cần có thể nói chuyện với cậu, ở bên cậu trong bầu không khí thoải mái, bình lặng thế này, đã là ân huệ của Valar._

Có một thời, họ xung đột với nhau đến độ không thể nói chuyện suốt nhiều năm. Đó là những ngày tháng tăm tối sau cuộc tấn công Cảng Sirion của hai người con trai Fëanor nhằm giành lại viên ngọc Silmaril. Vụ tàn sát đồng tộc để lại rãnh nứt chẳng bao giờ khép miệng - không chỉ giữa tộc Noldor và Sindar, mà còn giữa những Tiên cùng chung dòng máu như ngài và cậu ta. Trong lúc rối bời và đau khổ, Gil-Galad đã buột miệng nói những lời cay độc với chính người bạn vong niên - người cũng đang rối bời và đau khổ chẳng kém, bởi Maedhros và Maglor là bác ruột cậu ta. _Tránh xa tôi. Rời khỏi đây ngay. Cậu muốn đi đâu thì đi, tôi không quan tâm._

Nỗi tủi hờn lẫn uất ức hằn vết trong trái tim hai người, Gil-Galad những tưởng mối quan hệ của họ đã vỡ nát, vĩnh viễn không thể ghép lại. Bởi cả hai đều kiêu hãnh, đều nghĩ rằng mình đúng, đều không chịu hạ mình nhặt lấy đầu dây đã buông bỏ. Celebrimbor không nóng nảy như ông cha mình, nhưng cậu chắc chắn sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ cho câu nói tàn nhẫn ấy.

Nhưng rồi trái với mọi suy đoán của Gil-Galad, chàng Tiên tóc đen dữ dội như ngọn lửa kia lại là người cúi mình xuống trước.

Ngài vẫn nhớ như in cảnh Celebrimbor đứng một mình trong căn sảnh Lindon rộng thênh, lồng lộng gió biển, sau gần hai trăm năm xa cách. Giản dị, cô độc và già dặn hơn ngày họ chia tay. Đến nỗi trong một thoáng ngài không nhận ra chàng Tiên trẻ vô lo thuở nào. Cậu đi đôi ủng mòn vẹt bám đầy vệt đất, áo choàng tả tơi sau cuộc hành trình dài xuyên Eriador, sự kiệt quệ từ hàng trăm lý đường hằn rõ trên gương mặt, song mắt cậu vẫn lấp lánh ngọn lửa quen thuộc. Cậu ta nâng niu vành miện vàng chạm trổ công phu mà sau này Gil-Galad mới biết là do một tay cậu làm nên, từ khâu thiết kế đến rèn giũa, chế tác, chạm khắc và đánh bóng .

_Chúc mừng Ereinion._ Celebrimbor rảo bước đến bên ngài, vội vã như thể sợ ngài lại đuổi cậu ta không thương tiếc như ngày xưa. Gil-Galad mang máng nhớ mình đã ngăn không cho cậu quỳ xuống tỏ lòng trung thành với Đức vua tối cao, song Celebrimbor vốn rất cứng đầu. Khi những lời thề lời đáp hoa mỹ đã nói xong, khi vành miện còn ấm hơi lửa rèn được cậu cẩn thận đội thử cho ngài, hai người lặng lẽ ôm lấy nhau, thật chặt, thật lâu. Khoảng lặng và hơi ấm từ người kia nói thay họ biết bao điều, vượt lên khỏi thù hận và dằn vặt suốt hai trăm năm đằng đẵng, mà không lời lẽ nào đủ sức diễn tả.

_Cậu đã ở đâu vậy, tên ngốc bạt mạng này._

Ngài ôm siết lấy người bạn vong niên, nghe hai trái tim hoà chung nhịp đập như ngày nào, dẫu là những nhịp thổn thức.

_Vậy ra Ereinion vẫn còn lo cho tôi..._

"Ereinion?"

Gil-Galad giật mình, tỉnh khỏi dòng hồi tưởng bất chợt. Ngài nhận ra người kia đã nhích lại gần hơn. " Xin lỗi, cậu vừa nói gì?"

"Đang mơ mộng về Tiên nữ kia sao?" Celebrimbor trở mình nằm nghiêng, đôi mắt xanh không giấu được vẻ phấn khích lẫn bông đùa. "Khi nào cậu mới chịu kể tường tận cho tôi nghe đây? Hay tôi phải hỏi sứ giả của cậu?"

"Đừng tưởng tượng nữa, Tyelpe. Không có Tiên nữ nào ở đây cả." Gil-Galad cằn nhằn, cố dằn nén những cảm xúc kì quặc vừa gợn lên trong đáy sâu lòng mình. Có lẽ chúng len lỏi vào tim ngài theo dòng hoài niệm ban nãy... và cả niềm khao khát được ở lại đỉnh đồi này mãi mãi.

"_Chưa có_ thôi." Celebrimbor chỉnh lại. "Chẳng lẽ Ereinion không thực sự thích ai? Không có đối tượng nào khiến cậu thấy bình yên và hạnh phúc?"

_Đừng bắt tôi phải nói thẳng tên đối tượng ấy._ Gil-Galad thoáng nghĩ. "Yên lặng nghỉ ngơi một chút đi Tyelpe, kẻo chiều nay lại hối tiếc." Ngài xoay người, đối mặt với vị Tiên tóc đen bên cạnh mình. "Đừng tưởng tôi không biết. Duvainor kể hết cho tôi nghe về trận chiến với lũ Orc trong lòng núi rồi. Vậy mà cũng để bị thương cho được, chưa hồi phục hẳn đã lại phi ngựa bạt mạng."

"Cậu nói y như Elrond hôm trước, cứ như thể tôi sắp chết tới nơi. Hai người ở chung lây tính nhau phải không?" Celebrimbor thì thào. Cậu ta thoáng chạm tay lên ngực, rồi bỏ xuống ngay khi bắt gặp ánh mắt của Gil-Galad. "Yên tâm, nó không còn đau nhiều nữa. Chỉ là một nhát chém ăn may lúc tôi lơ là, nhằm nhò gì với tai nạn trong lò rèn..."

"Cẩn thận đấy. Một nhát chém ăn may đủ để ai đó nằm liệt giường cả tháng vì chất độc đen." Gil-Galad cảnh báo. Ngài nửa muốn chạm vào vết thương, nửa lại thôi - dẫu sao hai người vẫn chưa vượt quá ranh giới bạn bè, và ngài không muốn bị coi là bất lịch sự. Lần chần một lát, ngài quyết định siết lấy bàn tay cứng như thép, đầy vết bỏng và vết chai của người kia. Celebrimbor hơi ngạc nhiên, song vẫn để yên tay mình trong tay ngài. "Gì vậy Ereinion, đã bảo là tôi không sao. Duvainor lúc nào chẳng nói quá lên."

"Cẩn thận đấy." Gil-Galad nhắc lại, áp bàn tay chi chít sẹo vào má mình. "Tôi không muốn mất cả cậu."

Ngài không thể giải thích rõ ràng với Celebrimbor về mối lo mơ hồ vừa dấy lên - không hẳn là linh cảm hung gở, song ngài luôn cảm thấy có gì đó không ổn. Có gì đó đang lặng lẽ náu mình trong bóng tối, chực chen vào khoảnh khắc thanh bình giữa họ, hơi thở của nó phả vào tim ngài, lạnh lẽo và tanh sực mùi máu. Ngài không thể nhìn xa hơn, tựa như tương lai bị một màn sương mù chắn mất. Ngài chỉ biết mình không muốn - thật sự không muốn - đánh mất người đang nằm sát bên mình.

"Cả Ereinion cũng nên cẩn thận. Bóng tối ở Trung Địa chỉ tạm ngủ yên." Người đối diện đáp trong hơi thở, tựa trán cậu vào trán ngài. Những lọn tóc đen giữa họ quấn vào nhau, như muốn quyện thành một. Hai trái tim, một lần nữa hoà chung nhịp đập. "Cảm ơn vì vẫn ở bên tôi, Ereinion. Tôi sẽ ổn thôi. Chúng ta sẽ ổn thôi."

***  
Ánh sáng đỏ ối xiên thẳng vào mắt khiến Đức vua tối cao của Noldor choàng tỉnh. Cái nóng giữa trưa không còn, thay vào đó là từng đợt gió lạnh hun hút thốc qua đỉnh đồi, hoà tấu khúc ca thê lương trên vòm lá. Bầu trời sụp xuống thấp hơn, ngả từ xanh lơ sang xanh tím buồn bã. Song chân trời phía Tây đang rạng sắc đỏ cam, làm nổi bật những đỉnh núi xám mờ mây giăng cùng những mảng rừng già thẫm tối. Ngài thở dài đánh thượt, lờ mờ đoán được chuyện gì đã xảy ra. Ngài nhắc Celebrimbor đừng ngủ quên, song chính ngài là người vi phạm, có lẽ do đã lâu không được thả lỏng hoàn toàn cả cơ thể lẫn tâm trí. _Dù là nguyên nhân gì đi chăng cũng thật đáng xấu hổ._

Gil-Galad chống tay ngồi dậy, phát hiện Celebrimbor chu đáo hơn ngài tưởng. Cậu ta thức giấc từ lúc nào không hay, còn gấp gọn tấm áo choàng đỏ của mình cho ngài gối đầu, và dùng tấm áo choàng xanh đắp lên người ngài để tránh gió lạnh. Lòng vương vất vài cảm xúc mơ hồ chẳng thể gọi tên, Gil-Galad nhìn quanh, bắt gặp vị Tiên chúa tóc đen đang an nhàn ngồi sát mép đồi. Cậu cho hai con ngựa ăn táo và thủ thỉ gì đó với chúng, thỉnh thoảng né những cú dụi tới tấp từ con chiến mã lông đen tuyền.

Ngài nhận ra vị khách mới tới đậu trên vai Celebrimbor. Con chim cắt của Elrond đang rúc đầu vào cánh như một cụm bông vĩ đại màu nâu. Nó luôn tìm đến đúng chỗ ngài, bất kể mưa bão hay khoảng cách xa xôi. Ngài chỉ hơi ngạc nhiên vì nó nhanh chóng quen với Celebrimbor - ngay từ buổi công du đầu tiên.

"Sao cậu không gọi tôi dậy?" Gil-Galad nói vọng qua trảng cỏ. "Giờ làm sao tìm hoa hồng cho cậu được nữa?"

Vị Tiên chúa Eregion mỉm cười quay lại. "Vì Ereinion ngủ ngon quá tôi không nỡ đánh thức. Trông như tiểu Tiên, dễ thương lắm. Cứ như cậu không được ngủ yên bình cả trăm năm nay." Cậu vỗ nhẹ vào mũi con ngựa, rồi rảo bước lại chỗ ngài. Con chim cắt lập tức chuyển sang vai Gil-Galad. Ngài khẽ nhăn mặt khi móng vuốt bấu vào đau nhói. Khi đã yên vị, nó bắt đầu bới tóc ngài bằng cái mỏ khoằm. Người đối diện không khỏi bật cười trước cảnh tượng kì khôi ấy. _Phải thân lắm nó mới bới tóc. Nó quả thực rất thích đức vua. _Ngài nhớ Elrond từng nói vậy, chẳng rõ là may mắn hay xui xẻo.

"Vị khách của chúng ta mang hai lá thư, của Elrond và Duvainor, dĩ nhiên. Cùng một nội dung, đó là lôi cổ chúng ta về Ost- in-Edhil gấp, vì có việc quan trọng cần xin ý kiến. Tôi e hành trình tuyệt vời phải dừng lại ở đây thôi." Celebrimbor nói, cố tỏ ra bình thản. Song cậu ta chưa bao giờ giỏi giấu cảm xúc. Nỗi tiếc nuối trong giọng cậu như sờ thấy được. Bầu không khí thư thái, hân hoan dường đã tan đi cùng nắng trưa. Gil-Galad có cảm tưởng ngọn đồi mỗi lúc một thêm lạnh lẽo, và cổ họng ngài nghẹn đắng nỗi buồn bã không tên. Niềm khao khát được ở lại đây vĩnh viễn lại trỗi dậy như sóng triều. Thế giới bình yên của hai người chỉ mới tồn tại được vài giờ, ngài không cam tâm với sự ngắn ngủi ấy, nhưng cũng chẳng thể làm gì khác. Họ là Tiên chúa cai quản vương quốc, vành miện vẫn đang trĩu nặng hơn bao giờ hết.

Con chim cắt bới tóc ngài một lát cũng chán, bèn dang cánh bay xuống triền dốc, biến mất sau những lùm bụi ken dày. Lần nào cũng vậy, chỉ khi chắc chắn ngài đã nhận được thư nó mới đi săn hoặc quay về với chủ nhân.

"Đừng buồn, Tyelpe." Ngài buột miệng. "Chúng ta vẫn còn nhiều dịp khác. Trừ phi cậu chặn con đường từ Lindon đến Eregion, hoặc nổi hứng bế môn toả cảng."

"Tôi đâu có buồn." Celebrimbor khẽ cười. "Chỉ là tôi bắt Ereinion đi cả một hành trình dài, mà cuối cùng công cốc chẳng tìm được gì. Thật xin lỗi, làm mất bao nhiêu thời gian của cậu. Ereinion nói đúng, có lẽ đoá hồng cuối cùng của mùa hạ không tồn tại đâu, chúng tàn úa từ rất lâu rồi."

Nói đoạn cậu ta đứng dậy, vươn vai như thể vừa tỉnh khỏi giấc ngủ dài. Vạt áo khoác đỏ viền bạc bắt ánh tà dương, nhìn từ phía ngài, những nếp vải nhung mềm mại hao hao cánh hoa hồng chớm nở. "Thôi nào, chúng ta còn một chặng quay lại Ost-in-Edhil. Nếu không khởi hành bây giờ e sẽ muộn mất. Có khi chúng ta lại gặp may trên đường về cũng nên."

Gil-Galad đăm đăm nhìn màu áo đỏ sáng lên trong ánh chiều kia, bất giác mỉm cười. Đoá hồng nhung cuối cùng giữ lại kí ức về mùa hạ sắp tàn, dẫu toả sắc hương trong cô độc vẫn đẹp đẽ và kiêu hãnh như tất cả những đoá hồng bung nở trước đó. "Tôi nghĩ không cần đến vận may đâu."

_Những thanh âm hỗn loạn kéo giật ngài khỏi màn tối. Trước mắt lại là nền đá ngả đỏ sẫm vì máu khô, đôi mắt rực lửa _ _của kẻ thù, và thanh sắt nóng rực hắn cầm trên tay, vẫn đang bốc khói trắng. Mùi thịt cháy bốc lên, xộc vào mũi ngài, buốt _ _nhói tận óc. Vị Tiên chúa không phân biệt được trong tổ hợp âm lùng bùng kia đâu là tiếng sắt nung lèo xèo dí vào da thịt, _ _đâu là tiếng gào đau đớn của bản thân, đâu là tràng cười chế nhạo của lũ Orc và đâu là lời tra khảo lặp đi lặp lại của _ _Sauron._

_"Bộ Ba Nhẫn ở đâu?"_

_Ngài nhếch môi, những muốn cười nhạo thanh sắt nung sáng trắng trước mặt. Hơi nóng quật vào mặt ngài, thiêu đốt khuôn _ _ngực chi chít vết thương, làm cháy sém những lọn tóc đen bám đầy máu khô._

_"Ta không biết."_

_Thỉnh thoảng, khi lơ lửng giữa hiện thực và ảo ảnh, vị Tiên chúa vẫn nhìn thấy Quân sư trưởng của mình, khi hai tên Orc _ _quăng mạnh cậu xuống nền đá trước mặt ngài. Cũng như ngài, như tất cả những Tiên bị bắt ở Ost-in-Edhil, cậu nhận đủ _ _mọi hình thức tra tấn. Trên khuôn mặt biến dạng, bê bết máu kia, chỉ có đôi mắt xanh rực cháy thuộc về vị cố vấn kiêu hãnh _ _một thời._

_Lãnh chúa, đừng bỏ cuộc._

_Duvainor thì thầm, hai ngọn lửa xanh xoáy chặt vào vị Tiên chúa. Trước khi lưỡi đao cong bổ xuống, màn máu đỏ tươi tung _ _lên, và thủ cấp của cậu lăn đến ngay sát chân ngài._

_"Bộ Ba Nhẫn ở đâu?" Lưỡi kiếm lửa kia thọc sâu vào cẳng tay tê dại của ngài. Đâm vào, rút ra. Đâm vào, rút ra. Lặp đi lặp _ _lại không khác lời tra khảo. Kẻ thù đang dần mất kiên nhẫn, những lời dụ dỗ ngon ngọt đã biến mất vài ngày trước, cùng _ _với cái chết của Duvainor. Càng lúc hắn càng kích động, đồng nghĩa với đòn tra tấn cũng khủng khiếp gấp bội. Nhận ra _ _không thể moi thêm tin tức, hắn quyết định trút giận vào tù nhân trước mặt. "Khai ngay, con chuột nhắt ngu ngốc."_

_"Ta không biết."_

_Đoá hồng cuối cùng của mùa hạ, dù lụi tàn trong khói lửa, vẫn sẽ toả hương đến khi cánh hoa cuối cùng bị chôn lấp dưới _ _tro bụi._

_Vĩnh viễn không phản bội đồng tộc của nó._

_Nếu đây là việc cuối cùng ta có thể làm để chuộc tội với Tiên tộc, vị Tiên chúa lơ mơ nghĩ, thì nỗi đau đớn này có sá gì. Ta sẽ _ _không bỏ cuộc._

"Sao vậy, Tyelpe?" Gil-Galad lo lắng hỏi, ngay khi phát hiện bạn mình đi tụt lại một quãng. Vầng trăng lưỡi liềm mỏng mảnh đã gần lên đến đỉnh trời, ẩn hiện sau tấm mạng mây xanh xám. Vì không thể phi ngựa trong đêm trên con đường hẹp lổn nhổn đá, họ quyết định xuống đi bộ, cẩn trọng dẫn con chiến mã lách khỏi những chướng ngại vật xảo trá, kẻ trước người sau tiếp tục trò chuyện. Được một lúc, không thấy người đi sau hồi đáp, Gil-Galad mới giật mình dừng lại. Những lời về chất độc đen của Duvainor âm âm bên tai ngài. _Nếu chúng vẫn còn để lại di chứng..._

"Tôi không sao, Ereinion cứ đi tiếp đi." Bóng hình lờ mờ phía xa nói vọng lại. Câu đó chẳng xoa dịu được mối lo vừa trỗi dậy trong ngài. Gil-Galad nắm cương ngựa, tức tốc quay ngược quãng đường mình vừa đi qua. Trái với Celebrimbor đầy hứng khởi ban sáng, cậu ta trông u uẩn bất thường, và có vẻ không muốn bước tiếp. Con chiến mã lông đen bồn chồn hít ngửi một búi cỏ dại ven đường, trong khi vị Tiên chúa Eregion đứng lặng bên cạnh con vật, đầu hơi cúi. Mái tóc đen mượt rũ xuống quanh mặt cậu. Trông cậu nửa như mệt mỏi, nửa như đang bước trong giấc mơ Tiên xa xôi nào đó.

"Tôi không nhận ra gã Tiên phi ngựa bạt mạng lúc sáng nữa rồi." Gil-Galad thả tay khỏi dây cương, nắm lấy vai người bạn. "Cậu thấy không ổn à? Cố thêm một quãng rồi chúng ta sẽ dừng lại nghỉ... hoặc nếu tình hình thực sự quá tệ, chúng ta có thể nghỉ ở đây luôn."

"Tôi khoẻ mà Ereinion." Celebrimbor khăng khăng, nhưng vẫn không nhìn ngài. "Chỉ là, tôi cần dừng lại một chút. Tôi không muốn ngày hôm nay trôi qua quá nhanh. Nghe hơi điên khùng, nhưng tôi không giỏi miêu tả cảm xúc. Xin lỗi, tôi thất thường quá."

"Không sao, tôi hiểu." Gil-Galad vỗ vai cậu. Niềm nuối tiếc vẫn kéo chì từng bước chân ngài kể từ khi họ rời ngọn đồi, và ngài cũng không lạ gì tâm trạng lên xuống đột ngột của người bạn vong niên. Cậu ta có thể vui vẻ đó, hào hứng đó, rồi lại đột ngột giận dữ hoặc buồn bã vì những điều rất nhỏ. Năm xưa, ở Sirion, chàng Tiên thợ rèn vững vàng tưởng như không biết rơi lệ này từng bật khóc trên vai ngài, bởi vô tình nghe các Tiên nhắc đến cha cậu.

Họ ngồi xuống vệ đường, trên một tảng đá tương đối bằng phẳng bám đầy địa y. Những dải mây xám ban nãy đã trôi mất, nhường chỗ cho vầng trăng lung linh sáng cùng hàng triệu vì sao mùa hạ rực rỡ. Gió cũng dần lặng, vòm trời trong vắt trải ra, ánh sao bạc nhẹ vương lên những sống núi gập ghềnh, lên đồng bằng thênh thang, lên những đầu cỏ chớm ướt sương khuya, và lên hai mái đầu đang tựa sát vào nhau. Gil-Galad không muốn ép bạn mình tiếp tục hành trình trong tâm trạng bất ổn, ngài thiết nghĩ dừng chân một chút cũng không sao. Huống gì Celebrimbor vừa nói ra khao khát của ngài: _Tôi cần dừng lại một chút. Tôi không muốn ngày hôm nay trôi qua quá nhanh._

"Ëarendil kìa." Celebrimbor chợt ngẩng lên, mỉm cười với vì sao mà Tiên tộc yêu mến. Vì sao mang ánh sáng của một trong ba viên Silmaril. Cách biệt tuổi tác không thành vấn đề, ở cảng Sirion họ từng là bộ ba gắn bó không rời, cho đến khi Ëarendil đem lòng yêu Elwing con gái Dior Eluchíl, và quyết định nhận lấy sứ mạng mà Valar ấn định cho cậu, dong buồm vượt đại dương đến Valinor để cầu xin trợ giúp từ Valar. Trung Địa được giải thoát khỏi tai ương từ Morgoth, song hai người vĩnh viễn không gặp lại Ëarendil nữa, chỉ có thể nhìn theo con thuyền rực sáng của cậu trên bầu trời hằng đêm, và tìm hình bóng người cha trong đứa con trai, Elrond.

"Cậu ấy vẫn đồng hành cùng chúng ta, như ngày xưa." Gil-Galad khẽ bảo. Dưới ánh sao, bàn tay họ vô thức đan vào nhau. Thật tốt khi không phải băng qua dải đồng bằng tối tăm này một mình.

"Ereinion." Celebrimbor đột ngột gọi.

"Sao thế Tyelpe?"

"Đây chắc chắn không phải giấc mơ, đúng không?"

_Tên Orc mang giáp tay sắt đấm thẳng vào bụng ngài. Vị Tiên chúa tưởng như nghe tiếng xương thịt mình dập nát. Cơn _ _đau tột cùng thít chặt lấy cổ họng ngài, và vị tanh lờm lợm dâng đầy trong miệng, trong mũi. Máu ộc ra, bắn toé lên nền đá. _ _Sau đó là hàng trăm cú đấm khác, giáng tới tấp lên tù nhân không chút nương tình, song ngài chẳng còn cảm nhận được _ _chúng._

_Ngài đang mải để tâm vào lời đáp của cậu._

"Tất cả đều là sự thật, bạn tôi." Gil-Galad mỉm cười, quàng tay quanh vai Celebrimbor. Cậu ta ngần ngừ một thoáng, rồi ngả đầu vào vai ngài. Hơi ấm toả từ cơ thể cậu dễ chịu hơn bất kì ngọn lửa sưởi nào. Mái tóc đen dài chảy xuống như dòng thác mượt mà, và ngài phải cố dằn nén để không đưa tay vuốt thử. Chúng mang mùi ngai ngái của cây lá, mùi hoang dại của những vùng đất nguyên sơ, và mùi ấm áp đặc trưng từ lửa và tro trong lò rèn.

"Còn một điều tôi quên nói với cậu." Celebrimbor lên tiếng sau một quãng im lặng dài, dường cậu ta phải cân nhắc kĩ càng. "Cảm ơn... vì đã chấp nhận bác ấy."

"Có gì đâu Tyelpe. Vả lại cậu nên cảm ơn Elrond mới phải, chính nó phát hiện hang ổ của lũ Orc gần Lindon và dẫn đầu đội giải cứu. Người chăm sóc và cầu xin cho Makalaurë cũng là nó. Tôi chỉ đưa ra phán quyết sau cùng mà thôi." Gil-Galad nhẹ giọng, không khỏi hồi tưởng lại tình trạng của Maglor, lúc mới được đưa về từ nhà tù tăm tối trong hang Orc, cùng khuôn mặt đẫm lệ của Elrond khi nó quỳ dưới sảnh, cầu xin lòng khoan dung cho cha nuôi của mình, giữa hàng trăm lời nguyền rủa ác ý.

"Nhưng cậu đã đồng ý. Bất chấp những việc bác ấy làm trong quá khứ." Giọng Celebrimbor nhuốm buồn bã. Dẫu phạm phải tội lỗi gì, Maglor vẫn là người thân cuối cùng của cậu ở Trung Địa. Mối liên kết chảy trong huyết quản mạnh mẽ hơn lòng thù hận. "Bây giờ Makalaurë sao rồi?"

"Ngài ấy ổn. Elrond luôn ở bên Makalaurë, nó định chọn ngài làm cố vấn riêng của mình." Có những điều Gil-Galad không thể nói với Celebrimbor, chẳng hạn như lời đoạn tuyệt của Maglor với nhà Fëanor, kể cả đứa cháu duy nhất đang sống ở Eregion. Ngài cảm thấy nếu nói ra sẽ vô cùng tàn nhẫn với người bạn vong niên, chỉ có thể hi vọng một ngày nào đó Maglor hồi tâm chuyển ý - dẫu niềm hi vọng ấy vô cùng mỏng manh.

"Vậy quá tốt rồi..." Celebrimbor lẩm bẩm. "Thuở nhỏ, mỗi lần cha tôi bận việc trong lò rèn, bác ấy thường hát ru tôi hàng giờ liền, hoặc bế tôi đi dạo quanh vườn. Ở Nargothrond, ngài Finrod từng bảo lời ru tồn tại lâu bền hơn những khúc ca huy hoàng. Nó là giai điệu thuần khiết nhất mỗi người từng được nghe, trong suốt cuộc đời họ, bởi chúng cất lên khi tâm hồn họ chưa bị vẩn đục."

"Cậu nhớ ngài ấy." Gil-Galad nói. Tuổi thơ lưu lạc của ngài không hề có lời ru. "Có lẽ cậu nên đến Lindon một chuyến."

"Có lẽ không. Tôi không muốn khơi dậy nỗi đau trong Makalaurë. Bác ấy đã khổ đau quá nhiều vì dòng máu này rồi. Nếu được, tôi ước gì bác không biết mình còn một đứa cháu. Dẫu điều đó khiến trái tim tôi tan nát." Người đối diện hít mạnh, như để dằn nén những dòng lệ sắp trào. "Nhờ cậu đấy Ereinion, hãy cho bác một cuộc sống mới không bị đè nặng bởi những lời thề."

Gil-Galad siết lấy vai cậu chặt hơn. "Tôi hứa sẽ giúp Makalaurë. Nhưng cậu cũng không cần phải bước một mình trên thế giới bao la này. Còn có tôi kia mà, chúng ta vẫn là họ hàng."

"Ừ, chúng ta vẫn là họ hàng." Vị Tiên chúa Eregion vùi mặt vào vai ngài. "Vậy... nếu sau này tôi phạm phải tội lỗi nào đó không thể tha thứ giống như cha ông mình, Ereinion có ghê tởm tôi không? Cậu có chấp nhận tôi nữa không? Dòng máu chảy trong người tôi vốn đã bị Valar nguyền rủa."

"Sao đột nhiên cậu nói gở thế?" Gil-Galad khẽ nhăn mặt. Celebrimbor có vẻ càng lúc càng kích động, kể từ khi nhắc đến Maglor. Ngài biết mối liên kết với những họ hàng nhà Fëanor mãi là vết đen trong tim cậu, và cũng chỉ ngài biết cậu đã nỗ lực thế nào để chuộc lại lỗi lầm của cha ông. Đức vua tối cao của Noldor xoay hẳn người lại, ôm chầm lấy người bạn, vỗ nhẹ lưng cậu để trấn an. "Đừng nghĩ nhiều quá. Cậu đang làm rất tốt. Chắc chắn chuyện đó sẽ không xảy ra."

"Nhưng nếu tôi..."

"Suỵt, Tyelpe. Cậu biết tôi sẽ không bao giờ phản bội tình bạn của chúng ta. Tôi sẽ luôn ở đây, bên cạnh cậu, dẫu tương lai tăm tối nào tràn đến Trung Địa."

_Vị Tiên chúa không kịp nhớ đoạn kết của hành trình năm ấy. Tiếng bật dây cung nổi hẳn lên giữa những tiếng hò hét của _ _lũ Orc. Mũi tên đầu tiên găm vào ngực ngài, xuyên qua hai dẻ xương sườn, dễ dàng như người ta đâm kim qua lớp vải _ _mỏng._

_"Bộ Ba Nhẫn ở đâu?"_

_Ngài mở miệng, nhưng không có từ nào thoát ra khỏi cổ họng sưng tấy. Thu hết sức tàn, ngài chầm chậm lắc đầu. Chỉ thế _ _thôi cũng khiến mọi cơ thịt như đứt rời ra._

_Thêm một mũi tên nữa. Lần này vào bụng, nơi gã Orc đeo giáp sắt đấm ngài hôm trước._

_"Bộ Ba Nhẫn ở đâu?"_

_Vô ích thôi. Ngài nghĩ. Xen giữa lòng thù hận là sự đắc thắng, như một ngọn lửa vừa bùng cháy trong tấm thân tàn tạ của _ _ngài. Bộ Ba Nhẫn sẽ được an toàn._

_Một mũi tên, một lời tra khảo, một quãng im lặng. Rồi lặp lại, cứ thế, tưởng như một vòng tuần hoàn không có điểm dừng. _ _Ngài thiết nghĩ cơ thể này không thuộc về mình nữa, bởi thay vì cơn đau khủng khiếp mỗi lần đầu tên xuyên vào da thịt, _ _ngài lại chỉ cảm nhận được hơi ấm từ vòng tay của cậu ôm lấy mình, từ những mùa hạ xa xôi quá vãng. Cậu ấy đã giữ lời _ _hứa. Cậu luôn ở bên ngài, bất kể ngài đã phạm sai lầm không thể tha thứ._

_Ngài biết câu chuyện sắp đi đến hồi kết. Và ngài thầm cảm tạ Valar vì vẫn để cho mình giữ những kí ức về cậu, đến tận phút _ _cuối cùng._

_"Đưa cho ta." Kẻ thù của ngài quát lớn. Có vẻ như hắn vừa giật lấy cây cung trên tay thuộc hạ. "Con chuột khốn kiếp này vô _ _dụng rồi."_

_Tiếng lích kích đặc trưng của dây cung căng quá cỡ vẳng lại. Không cần nhìn, ngài cũng mường tượng ra khuôn mặt điên _ _cuồng, méo mó vì thù hận của Sauron, và cả cách ngọn lửa phản chiếu lấp loáng trên đầu tên nhắm thẳng._

_Ngài không hề sợ hãi. Bởi cậu đang ở bên ngài._

_Mũi tên đen rời cung, xuyên qua tim vị Tiên chúa. Song ngực ngài chỉ hơi nhói lên một chút, trước khi thế giới chìm _ _vào tĩnh lặng vĩnh cửu._

_Đoá hồng cuối cùng của mùa hạ bình thản trút đi cánh hoa tàn._

Hai Tiên trẻ tựa vào nhau bên dòng Sirion lung linh nắng hạ, khoả chân trong làn nước mát rượi, nghe tán liễu ngân nga hát trên đầu. Chúng rì rầm trò chuyện một lúc lâu, về đủ các chủ đề, cho tới khi cậu Tiên khoác áo choàng xanh sẫm đột ngột cất lời hỏi, giọng hơi cao quá mức: "Tyelpe, cậu có tin tôi không?"

Người được gọi là Tyelpe bật cười. Tiếng cười giòn tan, trong trẻo như thuỷ tinh, làm xao động mặt sông yên ả. Vài con chim nước giật mình bay vụt khỏi lùm lau sậy gần đó.

"Dĩ nhiên. Tôi tin Ereinion. Tôi lúc nào cũng tin tưởng Ereinion."

_Ngài lờ mờ nghe kẻ thù của mình ra lệnh - treo xác nó lên, hay gì đó gần như thế._

_Nhưng tất thảy đều không còn quan trọng. Ngài đã không phản bội người bạn thân nhất, Bộ Ba Nhẫn được an toàn, và lúc _ _này ngài hân hoan đón chào thứ bóng tối giá lạnh phủ xuống mình. Không còn lửa, máu, tiếng roi quật, tiếng quát thét, _ _câu tra khảo lặp đi lặp lại, hay cơn đau cuồng dại cào xé cơ thể từng giây từng phút._

_Ngài cuộn mình vào màn sương xám, tưởng như có thể nghe hơi thở ấm áp của Gil-Galad phả vào tai mình, nghe hai trái _ _tim hoà chung nhịp đập, nghe lá nhựa ruồi xao xác vì cơn gió cuối hạ ghé ngang đỉnh đồi. Bàn tay người đối diện dịu dàng _ _lùa qua tóc ngài, chỉnh lại chùm nhựa ruồi hơi lỏng ra._

_Ngài vẫn chưa nói cho cậu biết, năm ấy ngài đã tìm được đoá hồng mùa hạ trong nụ cười của cậu, khi hai người cùng ngả _ _lưng dưới bóng cây mát rượi._

_Ngủ đi Tyelpe, người ấy khẽ nói. Cậu đã đau khổ nhiều rồi._

_Cả cậu cũng vậy. Ngài mỉm cười đáp lại. Cậu cần nghỉ ngơi hơn ai hết, Ereinion ạ._

_Lúc này tôi chưa thể ngủ được. Tôi còn chút chuyện cần giải quyết với Sauron. Những ngón tay rắn rỏi của Đức vua tối cao _ _siết lấy tay ngài. Nhưng tôi sẽ quay trở lại với cậu. Chúng ta sẽ lại cùng đi tìm đoá hồng cuối cùng của mùa hạ. Cậu có tin _ _tôi không?_

_Dĩ nhiên, tôi tin Ereinion. Vị Tiên chúa đáp, cơn buồn ngủ kì lạ dần phủ xuống mắt ngài. Tôi lúc nào cũng tin tưởng _ _Ereinion. Bất kể chuyện gì xảy ra đi chăng._

_Cảm ơn cậu. Người kia hạ giọng, chỉ như lời thì thầm sẽ sàng nhất. Nhanh thôi, cậu sẽ không phải đợi lâu. Chúc ngủ ngon._

_Vậy... Celebrimbor dợm nói, song Đức vua tối cao đã lẳng lặng biến mất vào màn tối dày đặc, dẫu hơi ấm từ cậu vẫn còn _ _đọng lại trên đầu ngón tay ngài._

_Cầu chúc cho chiến thắng của cậu... của Tiên tộc... và của mọi Cư Dân Tự Do. Ngài nói nốt, rồi nhẹ nhàng khép mắt._

_Đợi Ereinion Gil-Galad trở về ngọn đồi rợp bóng nhựa ruồi năm đó._

_Trở về bên ngài._  
.  
.  
.  
_Năm 1693 Kỉ Đệ Nhị, cuộc chiến giữa Tiên tộc và Sauron bắt đầu, lửa chiến tranh lan khắp vùng Eriador. Năm 1697, Sauron tấn công Eregion. Lãnh chúa Celebrimbor bị bắt khi kinh đô Ost-in-Edhil sụp đổ. Sauron tra tấn ngài để tìm nơi cất giấu Bộ Ba Nhẫn, song Celebrimbor kiên quyết không khai, và bị giết chết sau đó. Imladris được Elrond thành lập trong thời gian này, như một cứ điểm hỗ trợ cho đội quân Lindon do Gil-Galad và Círdan chỉ huy._

_Năm 1701 Kỉ Đệ Nhị, cuộc chiến kết thúc sau mười năm. Chiến thắng thuộc về liên minh Tiên tộc, Người Númenor, và Người _ _Lùn ở Moria, song Eregion huy hoàng một thời chỉ còn là phế tích bỏ hoang._

####  **__Hết__**

**Author's Note:**

> (*)Tên theo Quenya của Nan-tathren, "Land of Willow", vùng đất nơi hai dòng Narog và Sirion hợp dòng, cũng là nơi dừng chân của Celebrimbor và đoàn Tiên lánh nạn từ Gondolin.


End file.
